Out to Eat
by BeThePiano
Summary: Alfred and Natalya argue over where they want to eat-At a fancy restaurant, or at home. After a small fight and the both of them ending up in a bitter mood, one tries to cheer up the other. [AmeBel. One-Shot. Finished. America/Belarus.]


"Alfred, we should go out."

Alfred's gaze went from the television, where he was watching a pretty interesting cop show, to his girlfriend sitting on the couch next to him. His arm was around her shoulders, so he didn't have to let the television completely out of his sight to look at her. Besides, who wanted to stop watching a guy get slammed against the hood of a cop car for drug possession? Alfred certainly didn't.

"Out where, babe?" he asked her, eyes slowly making their way back to the TV screen.

"To eat. There is a nice restaurant my сястра told me about, and I want to go try it," Natalya told him, standing up from the couch. "And it is a formal restaurant. We cannot go there with you in one of your stupid hero shirts."

"They're not stupid!" the blonde protested, furrowing his eyebrows and grabbing the remote to pause the show. Looks like it would have to wait. "And who said I even wanted to go, huh?"

The Belorussian woman's stare turned into a threatening glare. "I did. Now go get dressed or I will choke you with your neck tie."

Alfred's eyes widened a little behind his glasses, but he quickly regained his composure, ready to fight back.

"If it's all fancy and nice and stuff, then it's probably really expensive!" he said, narrowing his eyebrows once more. "You know I won't pay for that crap!"

Natalya sighed frustratedly through her nose. "All we ever eat is your gross, unhealthy fast food. It should be my turn to pick!"

Alfred just glared at her for a bit before muttering a "whatever" and walking off to the kitchen to microwave some of the pizza from the other night. He grumbled to himself the whole time. The violet eyed woman let out a huff and marched towards the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

He knew by now he had pissed her off somewhat. When she was like this ("this" being her little moods after their arguments, no matter how big or small), there was no way he could butter her up. He had to wait until she calmed down and showed him a bit of affection, like a kiss on the cheek or something. They hardly showed terms of endearment when they were in the middle of an argument, so it felt like they were total strangers, almost.

Biting into his hot on the outside, cold on the inside, pizza, Alfred flopped down on the couch again, perhaps maybe a little grouchy now.

Being the persistent, lovable boyfriend he was, he tried to think of ways to cheer Natalya up again. He'd put the ideas into action soon. But not right now. Maybe after this thug got caught and persecuted.

Around eleven that night, Alfred knocked on the door to the bedroom they shared. His knuckles rasped on the wood, and he heard a faint grumble come from inside.

"Can I come in, Nat?"

"Няма."

Taking that as a yes, Alfred opened the door to the dark room and walked inside. Moonlight poured from the gap between the curtains, highlighting some of Natalya's face. She had already changed into her pajamas, and was obviously still quite pissed at him by the way her eyes glared daggers into him.

"I said no, Alfred. Go sleep on the couch," she mumbled, turning over in the bed so she was facing the dresser instead of him.

The American gently crawled into the bed beside her, sliding under the covers and attempting to wrap his arms around her waist. He stopped when she moved farther away from him, taking the blanket with her.

"Aw, c'mon, Nat, don't be like that," he whispered, moving closer to her again. She moved. He moved again. She moved until she was all the way to the edge of the bed.

"Leave me alone, Alfred," she growled.

"At least let me make it up to you."

"..."

"If you're gonna be all hissy, then I guess I won't take you out to that restaurant you wanted to go to tomorrow after I get home from work," Alfred teased, going to get out of the bed. "Be that way."

Natalya quickly rose up in the bed, almost sliding off, as she was still on the edge. "...Really? You'll take me?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah. Y'know I don't like seeing ya mad at me."

A small smile that hid a sense of elation crept upon her lips as she moved closer to the middle of the bed. "Are you coming to bed or not?"

His grin beating hers by a long shot, Alfred hopped into the bed again, pulling her close and hugging her a little too tight, despite her lazy protests. He kissed her forehead, then kissed her lips before taking off his glasses and laying them on the night stand by the bed.

"Love you."

"Я таксама цябе люблю."

**oh my gosh this is horrible but i'm gonna post it anyways. Okay, so one of my friends on tumblr sent me a prompt that didn't specialize in any specific people, so I just chose America and Belarus :3 I hope I did good :P**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**сястра – Sister.**

**Няма – No.**

**Я таксама цябе люблю – I love you, too.**

**I hope I didn't butcher the language too bad I can only speak fluent Google Translate.**


End file.
